Thomas the Tank Engine goes to Zootopia
Thomas the Tank Engine goes to Zootopia is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot In a world populated by anthropomorphic mammals, rabbit Judy Hopps from rural Bunnyburrow fulfills her childhood dream of becoming a police officer in urban Zootopia. Despite Judy being the academy valedictorian, Chief Bogo doubts her potential and delegates her to parking duty. On her first day, she is hustled by a con artist fox duo, Nick Wilde and Finnick. Judy abandons parking duty to arrest Duke Weaselton, a weasel who stole a bag of crocus bulbs known as Midnicampum Holicithias. As she is reprimanded by Bogo, an otter named Mrs. Otterton enters Bogo's office pleading for someone to find her husband Emmitt, one of fourteen predators who have gone missing. Bogo is forced to let a volunteering Judy take the case when Assistant Mayor Dawn Bellwether praises the assignment. He gives Judy 48 hours to find Emmitt on the condition that she must resign if she fails. Deducing that Nick was the last to see Emmitt, Judy blackmails him into assisting her by covertly recording his confession to tax evasion. They track Otterton to a limousine owned by crime boss Mr. Big, who reveals Otterton went "savage"—reverted to a feral state—and attacked his chauffeur Manchas. At his home, Manchas mentions Otterton yelled about "Night Howlers" before the attack. Manchas himself then turns savage and chases the pair. Judy saves Nick by trapping Manchas and calls the ZPD for help, but Manchas flees before they arrive. Bogo demands Judy's resignation, but Nick defends Judy and tells his story about the junior ranger scouts, in which he has been tormented by them, due to his species. Judy and Nick then travel to the City Hall to access to the city's traffic cameras. They discover Manchas was captured by wolves, who Judy surmises are the "Night Howlers". They locate the missing predators—who have all turned savage—imprisoned at Cliffside Asylum, where Mayor Leodore Lionheart is secretly imprisoning them while attempting to determine the cause of their behavior. Judy records video of Lionheart discussing the plot with her cell phone and reports him to the ZPD; Lionheart and the asylum staff are arrested for false imprisonment, and Bellwether becomes the new mayor. Judy, praised for solving the case, asks Nick to join the ZPD as her partner. At her following press conference, however, Judy suggests that the cause of the savage behavior is predator biology; in anger, Nick rejects Judy's offer and abandons her. Hateful speech and discrimination against predators runs rampant throughout Zootopia. Wracked with guilt for the consequences of her words, Judy resigns from the ZPD and returns to Bunnyburrow. Back home, Judy learns that the Night Howlers are actually the crocus bulbs Weaselton stole, and they contain a neurotoxin that has severe psychotropic effects on mammals. After returning to Zootopia and tearfully reconciling with Nick, the pair confront Weaselton, who is pressured by Mr. Big and reveals that the bulbs he stole were meant for a ram named Doug. They find Doug in a laboratory hidden in the city subway developing a drug made from Night Howlers, which he has been shooting at predators with a dart gun. Judy and Nick obtain the serum as evidence, but before they can reach the ZPD, Bellwether confronts them in the Natural History Museum, revealing herself as the mastermind behind a prey-supremacist conspiracy to frame predators as dangerous and savage. Bellwether retrieves the evidence after Nick refuses to abandon an injured Judy. She shoots Nick with a serum pellet to make him attack Judy, but the pellets she is using are revealed to have been replaced with blueberries by Nick. Judy then baits Bellwether into openly declaring her role in the attacks and records the confession just as Bogo and his deputies arrive at the scene. Bellwether is arrested for her treachery, while Lionheart publicly denies knowledge of her plot and defends his imprisonment of the savage predators as a necessary precaution to maintain public safety. The savage animals are cured and Judy rejoins the ZPD. Nick graduates from the Zootopia Police Academy as the city's first fox police officer and becomes Judy's partner. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, and Josh Nichols guest star in this film. *At the end of this film, Judy and Nick will join the North Western Railway Adventure team. *''The Little Mermaid'' franchise, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and Zootopia were all made by Disney. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series